Docking stations are generally well-known for supporting a portable computer, cellular telephone, portable music player or other portable electronic device. Such docking stations are equipped with an input/output (I/O) connector for interfacing the electronic device to peripheral hardware. To date, I/O connectors of such docking stations are generally dedicated to interfacing a single function, such as keyboard input/output, audio/video output, printer output, or synchronization coupling to name a few.
However, known docking station apparatus are limited by being dedicated to supporting only one of these various I/O connectors for interfacing with a particular portable device.